Nunca las entenderá
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Ella le mira intensamente, cómo debatiéndose si contarle algo u no, al final, decide no hacerlo, pero eso, Cedric, nunca lo sabrá.Drabble


Disclaimer:Ya saben, de Rowling :)

éste fic es para un reto para la comunidad 10 pairings, de Livel Journal. Yo escogí a Cedric, así que tengo que emparejarlo con 10 personajes diferentes, si me animo, o se me da la forma de hacerlo, me gustaría hacer un slash con él ^^

Sin mas, ojalá les guste y muchas gracias por leer ;)

* * *

Se queda parado en el casi desolado pasillo de piedra, resguardado por la estatua de un monje jorobado, observando a la pequeña silueta que permanece allí, recostada contra la pared y con las rodillas flexionadas, emitiendo sonoros sollozos que provocan que su frágil cuerpo se convulsione. Frunce el ceño ante esto, ella no debería estar llorando.

Se queda dudoso por unos instantes, debatiéndose si auxiliarla o no, pensando si sería demasiado metiche de su parte el intentar ayudarla. _Esta llorando…_ se dice a si mismo, cómo fundamentación para intervenir, nunca le ha gustado que la gente llorase y, mucho menos, si la cosa pudiera solucionarse.

Respira profundamente antes de dirigirse con paso lento y vacilante hacia la muchacha, deposita su mano levemente y con cuidado en el hombro de ella, quién profiere un ruidoso respingo, la ha tomado desprevenida.

La observa detalladamente, cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, pecas a todo lo ancho y largo del rostro, una Weasley, sin lugar a dudas.

Le sonríe tranquilizador, intentando calmarla, ella le mira atónita, cómo si fuese un fantasma o se hallase en un universo paralelo a la realidad. Él le observa por unos instantes, confuso, antes de pasar con delicadeza su palma por su rostro, secando las lágrimas.

-No deberías estar llorando- Le reprocha paternalmente, poniéndose en cuclillas para llegar a su altura, conectando su mirada con la de ella, cómo si con ése simple gesto pudiese adivinar qué era lo que le hacía llorar.

Ginny solo suelta hipidos, incapaz de controlarse. Su pequeño rostro se contrae, las lágrimas siguen aflorando y su nariz empieza a moquear.

Cedric no sabe con precisión qué hacer, no se siente lo suficientemente capacitado cómo para ayudar a esa niñita, pero va a intentarlo.

Vuelve a sonreírle, ofreciéndole un pañuelo que se ha sacado de la túnica, ella lo toma entre sus temblorosas manos.

Espera hasta que termina de limpiarse, la examina detalladamente, no parece que estuviese llorando por cualquier cosa... Tal vez sea miedo, se dice, la verdad es que él también tiene un poco, que estudiantes aparezcan petrificados en los pasillos, no es cosa para tomarse a broma.

-Todo va a salir bien- Le promete, antes de enderezarse y ofrecerle la mano derecha para que se levantara. Ella le mira intensamente, cómo debatiéndose si contarle algo u no, al final, decide no hacerlo, pero eso, Cedric, nunca lo sabrá.

Se toman de la mano y ella se deja guiar por él.

Él intenta darle conversación, contar chistes (aunque no sea algo en lo que se especialice) para que se sienta mejor, trata de que la risa aflore de aquella pequeña niña.

Y, al final, mientras le cuenta de la vez que casi se come una de esas paletas de sangre que venden en Honeydukes, eso pasa. Ése sonido estridente pero armonioso suena muy bonito, muy inocente y le invita-en una forma no muy discreta- a unírsele.

Al final, ambos acaban carcajeándose por largo rato, hasta que Cedric descubre que se le ha hecho tarde y que hace media hora tuvo que haberse reunido con los demás prefectos para comenzar la guardia del castillo.

La acompaña hasta las escaleras que guían hacia la torre Gryffindor, él no sabe con precisión dónde queda y, de hecho, se le está haciendo _demasiado_ tarde, pero no le importa.

Antes de irse, le toma la mano delicadamente, apretándola un poco, a modo de despedida.

La chica Weasley le mira por unos instantes, antes de acercarse a su rostro y depositar un brusco beso en su mejilla, avergonzada, se hecha a correr.

Cedric se queda mirándole perplejo, definitivamente, nunca entenderá a las chicas.


End file.
